A new world, a new enemy in the shadow
by Pancakesirop
Summary: Seize ans ont passé depuis la quatrième grande guerre des ninjas, l'alliance des villages cachés s'est retrouvée victorieuse et a donc été abolie. La vie a repris son cours normal dans le monde des shinobis, et dans le village de Konoha, la nouvelle génération semble très prometteuse... Mais une nouvelle ombre menace la paix fragile qui s'était installée sur le monde.
1. Prologue

_One-shot – Action / Amitié / A bit of Romance à venir / Drame / Family / Next Gen – Rating K+ (changera dans le futur)_

**Si quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer comment faire pour passer plusieurs ligne sur ce site, il aura ma gratitude éternelle et un bon pour manger des ramens gratuitement pendant un an.**

Voici la réécriture et remasterisation d'une fanfiction autrefois coécrite avec mon amie Pauline qui a décidé d'arrêter et m'a donné tous les droits dessus. Nous avions travaillé à deux sur la nouvelle génération de Konoha, quels couples se formeraient, quels enfants naîtraient et quelle nouvelle menace pourrait-il y avoir (autrement ce ne serait pas amusant pas vrai ?).

A deux ce qui signifie qu'on s'est partagé les couples, autrement dit certains ne sont pas de moi, leurs enfants non plus. Bien sûr je n'étais pas d'accord avec toutes ses idées et vice-versa mais j'ai décidé de tout garder, parce que même si je n'aimais pas ses pairings, j'adore leurs enfants et ne pouvait pas m'en séparer. Et puis, je tiens à respecter notre ancien travail qui, bien que faible niveau tournure de phrase, plaisir de lire et compagnie, me tient toujours très à cœur. C'est tout de même de très bons souvenirs que d'écrire avec une amie !

Attendez-vous à quelques nombreux spoilers (qui commencent dès cet article), et suppositions car nous ignorons encore le futur de Naruto. Je pense que dans cette histoire Neiji vivra, sinon je devrais faire comme si sa famille n'avait jamais existé, et perdrais par la même occasion une certaine Keiji que j'adorais. Obito sera toujours en vie également, et d'autres encore qui viendront au fil des chapitres. Donc des incohérences avec les derniers scans, normal puisque l'idée a germé dans nos têtes il y a plus de deux ans.

Sur ce bonne lecture. Ne vous fiez pas au prologue, je ne l'aime pas, il ne sert pas à grand chose, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça...

**Disclaimer** : Naruto appartient au grand maître des ramens Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour les martyriser de temps en temps.

**Résumé :**

Nous sommes seize ans après la dernière grande guerre ninja.

La nouvelle génération fleurissante de Konoha et des autres villages n'a connu que la paix, les relations entre les pays sont au meilleures de leur forme... ou presque.

Car même si l'envie de construire un nouveau monde ensemble y est, les désirs sont parfois plus forts que la raison. La cupidité humaine ne disparaîtra jamais. Certains veulent toujours plus de pouvoir, de richesses, de terres. Des sociétés clandestines se créent, dangereuses, menaçant la paix fragile qui s'était installée.

Première victime : cette nouvelle génération.

A travers les yeux de trois genins, enfants de héros ayant amené la tranquillité dans le monde, découvrez ce que l'avenir leur avait réservé.

* * *

_Le 30 avril_

Noirceur,  
Jolie noirceur.

Recouvrant tout et n'importe quoi, sans même pouvoir être arrêtée.  
Voulant s'échapper de la vraie vie, nous plongeons dans toi, mais nous ne réalisons jamais que, une fois coulé trop profond, c'est trop tard. Nous nous sommes perdus.

Tu ne peux pas

Echapper

A la

Noirceur.

Noirceur,  
Jolie noirceur.

Inutile de m'attendre,

Je me battrai.

Et gagnerai.


	2. Chapitre I

_Spirale - 30/04_

Quinze années. Enfin un peu plus, peut être seize ou dix-sept, voire dix-huit mais est-ce réellement important ?

Toujours est-il que cela faisait une quinzaine d'années que la dernière grande guerre ninja s'était terminée sur une victoire de nous même et que tous les pays semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre. A l'exception de certaines bandes d'imbéciles qui n'aspiraient qu'à toujours plus de pouvoir ou d'argent.

Enfin... On n'y peut rien, il y aura toujours des personnes comme elles à venir troubler la paix. Et personnellement, je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose, au moins nous ne nous trouvons pas au chômage.

Oups.

Si mon père me lisait il m'enguirlanderait certainement pour avoir dit cela...

Quoiqu'en y repensant... S'il me lisait cela voudrait dire qu'il a trouvé et osé ouvrir et lire mon journal intime et dans ce cas... Papa tu es le pire des pères qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir. Même si je suis morte, j'ai droit à mon jardin secret !

Dans le cas contraire, il est le meilleur des pères, attentif, affecteux et etc. etc. etc...

Non pas que je ne l'aime pas ou que je déteste parler de lui mais je n'ai pas trop de temps à lui accorder, et puis je suis certaine que les bouquins d'Histoire le feront bien mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas écrivain, je gâcherais son incroyable légende.

J'ai tout juste assez de temps pour vous confier ma propre histoire. Elle n'est pas aussi grandiose et intéressante que la sienne, et en y repensant je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté la suggestion de cet idiot d'Uchiha mais cela m'occupera en attendant le moment fatidique.

Oh, au fait, Spirale Uzumaki. Retenez bien ce nom car c'est le mien.

Hermite pas net des contes de mon père, prête-moi ta plume. Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais écris de ma vie.

C'était donc il y a quelques années, premier jour de ma dernière a

nnée à l'Académie, que tout avait commencé. J'avais dix ans, tout comme mes futurs équipiers qui n'étaient que de simples amis à cette époque. Une gamine sans cervelle, excitée, criarde, bavarde, nulle en théorie et plus ou moins douée en pratique. Mes notes ne dépassaient que rarement la moyenne en devoir sur table, les mots m'agaçaient et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'apprendre sur papier des choses que nous devrions faire en temps réel. Comme je le disais, une gamine sans cervelle.

Tout le contraire de ce très cher Setsuko. Très bon élève -bien que j'étais sûre qu'il n'était qu'un lèche-botte- il était adoré de tous, sa mère, les profs, les autres élèves... Tout en lui m'agaçait, même son côté amical et sa sale manie à continuellement me proposer son aide que je rejetais avec de gentils mots. Rivalité quand tu nous tiens.

Et pourtant, l'Uchiha et moi étions amis depuis notre tendre enfance.

Cette matinée là, c'était son père qui devait nous conduire à l'Académie. Ma mère étant enceinte, mon père débordé par ses tâches de Hokage, et le paternel de mon ami devant conduire un autre de ses rejetons pour sa toute première rentrée il s'était très généreusement proposé pour faire le « ramassage scolaire » et me prendre au passage.

Honnêtement, je m'en serais passé...

Pour une fois, j'étais prête en avance. Petit déjeuner pris, douche faite. J'avais décidé d'attacher ma longue chevelure dorée en deux simples couettes et de repousser mes quelques mèches rebelles par une barrette ornée d'une jolie petite grenouille verte comme celle qui me servait de doudou et celles qui paraient la housse de couette de ma chambre. Et m'étais habillée de cette tenue spéciale.

La veille, j'avais fouillé dans les vieux cartons de mes parents et trouvé le vieil uniforme que portait mon père. Une sorte de pull orange à fermeture et un pantalon de la même couleur, taquine –il avait en horreur que je touche à ses affaires- je l'avais revêtu et m'étais montré à lui. La réaction qu'il avait eue avait été plus qu'inattendue... Au lieu de me gronder, je vis ses yeux bleu profond s'emplir de larmes, ses bras s'entourer autour de moi et finalement je l'avais entendu crier au combien il avait de la chance d'avoir une fille si fière de son père. Moi qui voulais l'embêter je m'étais trouvée prise à mon propre piège, ce fut moi qui fus embêtée. Et il me l'avait très généreusement donné, je me souviens encore de ses sanglots qui avaient mouillé mon épaule, et des miens qui coulaient sur mes joues.

J'ignorais pourquoi, je me sentais fière et honorée.

Ma mère l'avait alors raccourcit à ma taille, et rajouté une broche toujours avec mon amphibien favori en guise de bijou, et je dois avouer que j'avais fière allure.

Donc j'étais prête en avance et attendais devant la porte d'entrée l'homme qui allait me conduire jusqu'à l'Académie. Enfin, on frappa à ma porte, et je me précipitais jusqu'à la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Fausse alerte, ce n'était que l'ancien professeur de mon père. Et en voyant ma déception sur mon visage, Kakashi, c'était son nom, se mit à rire.

« Et bien, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, Spirale. »

Je bougonnais quelque chose comme une excuse et le laissait entrer, ignorant mon père derrière moi qui me demandait de bien vouloir me comporter envers mes aînés. Je me souviens que le vieux jounin avait répliqué que je lui rappelais quelqu'un au même âge, m'avait doucement tapoté la tête et envoyé un clin d'œil alors que son ancien élève se frottait nerveusement l'arrière du cou.

Je repris ma place, assise à même le sol, dos au radiateur encore froid à cette période de l'année, et coincée entre le portemanteau et la marche délimitant l'entrée et la cuisine. Ecoutant vaguement la discussion entre adultes –ou plutôt ninja- qui s'adonnait à table.

Ils parlaient des relations entre Konoha et Ame qui semblaient se dégrader après un différent, quelque chose en rapport avec un parchemin interdit découvert peu de temps avant, que l'un voulait brûler et l'autre non. Cela me semblait banal à l'époque, banal et inintéressant.

Puis vint le moment ou ils se souvinrent de ma présence, Kakashi se tournant vers moi avec un sourire, du moins je pensais puisqu'on ne voyait pas la moitié inférieure de son visage, et disant,

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta fille soit déjà en troisième année. Je me souviens encore quand on venait de t'assigner à moi comme élève, rien n'aurait laissé deviner que tu deviendrais Hokage. »

Ouais... Souvenir de ma présence était peut être exagéré, ils parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ce qui était agaçant...

Mon père se remit à gratter son cou et à rire nerveusement.

« Je dois avouer que vous avez raison, Kakashi-sensei. Mais Spirale est plus douée que moi... » Mon attention fut piquée, avant de me prendre la plus grande déception de ma vie. « ...si seulement elle pouvait être un peu moins impulsive et bornée. »

Je me relevais en sursaut et lançait vers lui mon plus féroce regard noir, je suis certaine que mon visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Papa ! »

En guise de réponse il haussa un sourcil, l'air persuadé qu'il avait raison et... Oui, il avait raison mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le clamer haut et fort devant son ancien professeur. Cette fois-ci ce fut ma mère qui vint en mon secours, toute souriante en portant mon jeune frère qu'elle déposa dans sa chaise haute.

« Tel père, telle fille, Naruto. »

Et Kakashi de renchérir,

« Bien dit, comme on dit les chiens ne font pas des chats. »

Je me mis à rire sous cape et par chance échappa à un nouveau cours sur le respect quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et appuyai, tirant pour ouvrir je fus accueillie par le visage rayonnant d'un petit Uchiha, par le sourire de son grand frère et un hochement de la tête de leur père. Toujours aussi bavarde cette famille.

Saisissant mon sac à dos grenouille, je me tournais vers mes parents et leur invité en hurlant,

« J'y vais ! On se voit ce soir ! »

Et fut de nouveau arrêtée par la voix de mon père criant,

« Une petite minute ! »

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe inexistante, ou plutôt dans mes curieuses moustaches de renard, soupirant et lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Prenant le temps de saluer son ancien camarade et coéquipier, et ses deux fils aînés, de lui demander comment allaient sa femme et ses enfants, pendant que je tapais impatiemment du pied –il allait nous mettre en retard- j'obtins enfin ma réponse.

« Et mon bisou alors ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un grognement qui racla ma gorge. Même si cela ressemblait curieusement à un ronronnement, ce qui gâcha totalement l'effet. Bien que j'avais envie de lui répliquer que 'papa s'il te plaît c'est la honte devant mon meilleur ami et surtout devant son père, j'ai plus deux ans quoi', je m'exécutais pour la simple et bonne raison que la conversation qui allait en résulter serait longue, pénible, et que je voulais être à l'heure pour mon premier jour.

Une fois avoir embrassé mes parents, frotté mon nez contre celui de mon jeune frangin de deux ans, et lancé un « yo ! » tonitruant à l'ancien sensei aux cheveux blancs tout en agitant ma main, je fus finalement dehors. Et nous partîmes sans plus attendre.

Daisuke, le frère de mon ami, bavardait joyeusement tout en nous posant d'innombrables questions sur les cours, la pratique, la théorie et la vie à l'Académie. Nous lui répondions tout aussi gaiement, ou du moins Setsuko et moi. Parce que leur père resta silencieux tout le long du voyage, je fus même surprise lorsqu'il daigna enfin d'ouvrir la bouche devant les grilles.

« Bonne journée Setsuko. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Oh et aussi,

« Toi également Spirale. »

Et dire que cet homme était le meilleur ami de mon père, qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères. Mais les deux étaient aussi différents qu'un chien et un chat, la nuit et le jour, le soleil et la lune.

« Merci, toi aussi papa. »

Là s'était son fils qui lui répondait, comme tu t'en doute cher lecteur importun de ce journal, même si je pense et espère être la seule à y avoir accès, à ce journal... Bref, c'était à moi d'e prendre la parole.

« Merci Sasuke. Je veux dire Sasuke-san... Je veux dire... Merci. »

Depuis mon entrée à l'Académie et ce jusqu'à ce que je devienne ninja, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment j'étais censée le désigner. Mon père utilisait simplement son prénom, ma mère ajoutait « -kun » à la fin et les autres ninjas le nommaient soit « -san » soit « sensei. ». De quoi perdre son latin.

Il ne me le fit pas remarquer et hocha simplement la tête, nous laissant pénétrer dans la cours pour rejoindre nos amis et surtout les couloirs afin de voir à quel professeur nous avions été assignés. J'ignore si Sasuke et Daisuke nous observaient, et je pense que je l'ignorerais toujours. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

C'est que cet idiot d'Uchiha avait raison, ce maudit journal m'a permis de passer une journée ! Bien que mon poignet me fasse souffrir, et j'ai dû me creuser la tête maintes et unes fois, l'orthographe et la grammaire ne m'ont jamais vraiment aimés... Peut être continuerai-je demain, ou alors abandonnerai-je ce bouquin dans un coin de cette pièce étroite où il pourrira à cause de l'humidité ambiante ? J'hésite encore...


	3. Chapter 2

Plume - Mercredi 30 avril

C'est bien la première fois que j'écris dans un journal intime. J'ignore même où commencer. Devrais-je indiquer mes noms et prénoms ? Simplement commencer par écrire ce qui me passe par la tête ? Dans l'ordre chronologique ou dans le désordre ? Bon, suivons juste notre instinct.

J'espère que cette idée de journal va bien au moins m'aider à ne pas devenir folle, cloîtrée dans cette cellule lugubre, sombre et humide.

Je me demande ce dont Spirale et Setsuko vont parler dans le leur...

J'ignore pourquoi mais cette idée me paraissait bonne au départ, maintenant je suis assez sceptique. S'occuper est une bonne chose, raconter sa vie en est une autre.

Et puis, pourquoi le ferai-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie avait été aussi passionnante que celle de mon père, ou de notre Hokage.

Au lieu de m'arrêter sur ces détails, je ferai bien de commencer.

Mon nom est Plume, comme une plume d'oiseau ou un stylo-plume, genin de Konoha, fille de deux puissants ninjas, héritière des techniques de mon père dont j'ignore le nom exact, mon père pas les techniques. Oh il n'est pas mort, simplement personne ne connait son véritable nom. Il était membre de la racine.

Tout le monde le nomme Saï. Moi je l'appelle papa. Au fond, son nom authentique n'a pas d'importance, il suffit juste de savoir qu'il est un Anbu respecté, un père attentif et aimant, et un mari parfait d'après les mots de ma mère.

Pour moi, il est un héro. Et je suis fière d'être sa fille.

Alors dans ce journal, tout comme dans la vraie vie, je le nommerai simplement papa.

En y repensant, je ne pourrai sans doute plus le faire par la suite... Si ce type meurt.

Mais il ne vaut mieux pas y penser.

Mon nom est donc Plume, c'est mon père qui me l'a donné. Il a beau être mon héro, je pense encore qu'il n'est pas très doué à trouver des noms. On ne peut pas être bon partout.

Je me demande encore comment il a eu cette idée...

S'était-il dit que j'étais légère comme une plume en me portant dans ses bras pour la première fois ? Ou alors avait-ce un rapport avec sa passion pour la peinture à l'encre ?

J'aimerai surtout savoir pourquoi ma mère l'a laissé ne nommer ainsi. Mais étant donné que ce fut elle qui choisit les prénoms de mes deux petits frères, j'imagine qu'elle a su tirer les leçons des erreurs du passé.

Comme je l'ai dit, je suis ninja de Konoha. Et là, je suis enfermée dans une cellule lugubre, sombre et humide. Je viens même de voir un rat passer, il m'a fixé avec ses yeux rouge brillants et s'est dressé sur ses pattes arrière, me jaugeant certainement avant de me menacer avec un crissement et de s'en aller.

Au moins je ne suis pas seule, j'ai un rongeur furieux et inamical pour me tenir compagnie.

Ah... Je savais que j'aurai mieux fait de rester au village, au lieu de suivre mes coéquipiers à la recherche de cette gamine qui a perdu la raison. Je me doutais que cette mission clandestine était vouée à l'échec. Si le Hokage voulait envoyer ses Anbu c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et pourtant je les ai suivis. Parce qu'ils m'étaient tous deux très important et que je voulais aussi ramener cette gamine écervelée.

Si par chance on arrive à s'échapper de cette situation périlleuse, bien que je commence à perdre tout espoir, je suis certaine que nos parents ou même notre professeur nous tuerons.

Bref, dans tous les cas nous sommes destinés à mourir.

Et moi je suis là, assise sur cette paillasse inconfortable, avec un rat pour compagnon de cellule, à littéralement moisir sur place et à gratter ce journal parce que je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire.

Même les criminels de la pire espèce sont mieux traités à Konoha... Ame craint vraiment.

On oublie ce que je viens d'écrire, je refuse d'entraîner une guerre entre nos deux pays. Parce qu'Ame ne craint pas du tout, ses commerces sont fort agréables et ses spécialités locales délicieuses... Dommage qu'il pleuve très souvent, ce n'est pas le village caché de la pluie pour rien, et qu'ils traitent leurs prisonniers comme des chiens. Et encore, même les chiens sont mieux traité. Parce que les chiens eux, on ne les laisse pas pourrir dans une cellule lugubre, sombre et humide avec un rat comme copain.

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Mis à part le rat de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas vu grand monde. Personne dans la cellule en face, personne à côté non plus.

Ah si. J'ai pu entendre les braillements de Spirale lorsqu'ils nous ont servit notre dîner, je crois qu'elle réclamait des ramens. Au lieu de cela nous avons eu le droit à une sorte de bouillie immonde avec un verre d'eau. Et il me semble aussi avoir entendu Setsuko lui hurler gentiment et le plus poliment au monde de se la fermer et de manger avant qu'ils ne lui balance son repas à la figure. Je suppose qu'ils se trouvent dans des cellules conjointes.

Je les envie. Moi, je n'ai que mon rat.

Rat qui est ressorti au moment où j'ai apporté ma cuillère à ma bouche, et malencontreusement tout recraché. Vraiment, même les cookies à la terre de mon frère étaient meilleurs. Ne vous y méprenez pas, cher journal, j'ignorais que ses biscuits avaient été constitués de boue séchée et de morceau de terre jusqu'au moment où j'y ai goûté. Yoshi -c'était le nom de mon benjamin- avait adoré sa petite blague et s'était délecté de la tête que j'avais faite, jusqu'au moment où j'avais réussi à l'attrapé, pendu par les pieds et secoué en attendant ses excuses.

Pas d'inquiétude, il est rôdé.

Et puis, ce petit sacripant n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Le matin même il m'avait réveillé en me sautant dessus. Puis, peu après le petit déjeuner, lorsque je sortais de la maison pour me rendre à l'Académie, il m'avait lancé une bombe à eau, me forçant à me changer et donc à arriver en retard. En rentrant ce fut un croche-pied qui m'attendait et un bureau tapissé de miette de chocolat. Cette énième farce avait été la goutte d'eau, c'est tout.

Habituellement je suis une grande sœur calme et compréhensive.

Enfin bref. J'ai donc revu mon compagnon de cellule à ma première bouchée. Il avait sans doute été attiré par l'odeur de mon plat. Il s'est approché de l'assiette qui traînait sur le sol, l'a reniflé, puis est reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Même lui n'en voulait pas.

Mais moi, je ne voulais pas finir avec seulement la peau sur les os, alors je me suis forcée à avaler ce truc immonde. Et à présent mon ventre me le fait payer.

Je me demande ce que ma mère a préparé à mes frères, ou peut être mangent-ils un plat commandé comme la plupart de nos repas familiaux. Elle n'est pas la meilleure cuisinière, mon père non plus. Alors lorsque nous ne sommes pas invités chez des amis, c'est souvent ramens déshydratés, pizza commandées, plats préparés ou dîner au restaurent.

J'imagine qu'ils doivent tous être morts d'inquiétude.

Peut être même que mes parents se sont lancés à ma recherche.

Comme ce soir où je m'étais perdue dans les bois avec Spirale et Setsuko, en première année d'Académie. Nous nous y étions rendus pour nous entraîner au lancer de kunai, et comme la majorité de nos entraînements à cette époque, cela c'était terminé en jeu. Nous n'avions que sept et huit ans après tout. Et à force de gambader entre les arbres, il nous avait été impossible de retrouver notre chemin. Sans compter sur notre amie Uzumaki qui n'avait eu d'autre idée que de tomber dans un trou. Nous, voulant l'aider à en sortir, nous avions tenté d'attraper sa main, l'Uchiha tenant fermement mon poignet pour m'y faire descendre. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, il trébucha et nous tombâmes avec elle.

Paniqués, nous hurlâmes à en perde haleine, à nous brûler la gorge et les poumons. Par contre, aucun de nous ne pleura. Des apprentis ninjas ne pleurent pas. Jusqu'au moment où je senti une goutte tomber sur ma joue, une perle noire qui laissa une jolie marque sur ma peau. C'était mon père, volant sur l'un de ses oiseaux d'encre, qui fut vite rejoint par une tête blonde et une autre noire. Nos trois pères étaient là. L'un -celui de Spirale- pleurait, l'autre -celui de Setsuko- soupirait, et enfin le dernier -le mien- souriait.

Ils nous tirèrent facilement de là. Nous fîmes tous les trois réprimandés pour leur avoir donné une 'frousse terrible' d'après les mots du blond, mais aussi chaleureusement réconfortés par des papouilles et des câlins.

Fin de l'histoire.

J'ai le sentiment que cette fois-ci sera différente. Nous avons désobéi aux ordres du Hokage, quitté le pays du feu et surtout le village sans la présence d'un gradé, et défié des ninjas d'Ame sans aucune raison, simplement parce que nous pensions qu'ils détenaient la gamine dont je parlais au début. Ce qui s'avérait totalement faux en fin de compte... Mais lorsque nous le découvrîmes il était trop tard, l'un des shinobis était gravement blessé et entre la vie et la mort.

Désormais notre sort dépend du sien. Il vit : nous vivons, il meurt : nous mourrons.

En attendant, nous pourrissons dans ces cellules...

Et je n'ai qu'un rat et un journal pour me tenir compagnie...

* * *

Pour ceux et celles qui s'attendaient à lire la suite de la rentrée de Spirale et Setsuko : Désolée pas tout de suite. Les trois amis et coéquipiers vont chacun leur tour écrire dans leur journal respectif, dans un ordre tout à fait aléatoire.

Pour savoir qui écrit, il suffit de regarder le nom à côté de la date en tout début de chapitre. Chacun a également un style d'écriture et une syntaxe qui leur sont propre (sauf qu'ici, la syntaxe est quasi inexistante, pour une meilleure lecture je vous conseillerais d'aller sur le site skyrock de la fanfiction : konoha-next-generation).

Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	4. Chapter 3

_Setsuko - Toujours le 30 avril_

Pourquoi faut-il que les Uzumaki soient toujours aussi bruyants ?

Que ce soit le père, le fils ou la fille, les trois ne savent pas parler. Non, ils braillent.

Naruto beugle, Hisato hurle, Spirale crie... Et ce, pour un oui, pour un non.

Bon, il est vrai qu'Hisato n'a que cinq ans et qu'à cet âge les enfants crient pour demander n'importe quoi, mais je pleins quand même leur pauvre mère. Elle doit souvent avoir des migraines.

Honnêtement, je souhaite que leur petite dernière héritera du caractère d'Hinata, rien que pour la santé mentale de sa maman. Mais aussi pour celle des habitants de Konoha.

Vous imaginez quatre Uzumaki gambadant dans les rues ?

Ce serait quatre fois plus de problème...

Là en l'occurrence, c'est la fille aînée qui se trouve être dans la cellule adjacente à la mienne. On vient de nous donner une assiette pleine d'une purée liquide blanchâtre et insipide, ainsi qu'un verre qui ressemble à et à le goût de l'eau. Evidemment, cela ne lui convient pas -d'ailleurs cela ne me convient pas vraiment non plus et je suis certain que Plume ne l'apprécie pas plus- mais Spirale elle, elle n'hésite pas à le faire remarquer. Et ce bruyamment.

Alors c'est à mon tour de hurler pour couvrir sa voix, et je serai prêt à parier qu'on m'entend à l'autre bout de la prison.

"Ferme-là Spirale ! Ou je te jure que tu te prendras cette bouillie dans la gueule !"

Non je ne suis pas poli, pas quand on braille sans cesse des heures durant dans la pièce à côté. Habituellement je me qualifierais de respectueux, ou du moins de mes aînés, mais cette fille me tape sur le système. Elle est bien la seule à réussir à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Quoique Daisuke n'est pas mal non plus en son genre...

Et je le promets, je ne sais pas comment je réussirai à lui lancer mon assiette étant donné que les murs des cellules sont de terre dure et incassable, mais je trouverai un moyen de le faire quand même. Enfin pas besoin, étrangement elle s'exécute.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'obéit sans broncher...

Peut être a-t-elle peur des conséquences ? Ici, nous avons interdiction de communiquer entre nous, d'où la charmante présence armée d'un gros balourd d'une tonne et demie en face.

Par contre cette fois-ci il ne semble pas daigner me contredire, ni même me réprimander pour mon geste. Bien au contraire, une fois que Spirale eut fermé sa bouche, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Je crois que lui aussi en avait marre.

Mais peut être que si elle avait insisté, ou si elle m'avait envoyé baladé, il nous aurait fait brutalement payer à tous les deux notre manquement aux règles. C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle s'est tue.

Parce qu'habituellement, elle ne m'écoute jamais.

Même quand elle sait que j'ai raison, elle prend un malin plaisir à me contredire ou à aller dans le sens inverse.

Comme le jour de notre dernière rentrée. Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait prendre le chemin vers l'est. Parce que c'était la réponse à l'énigme étant donné que le soleil se couche dans cette direction.

Mais non, mademoiselle avait préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête et nous avait plongé dans une situation bien périlleuse...

Quel stupide jeu de piste les professeurs nous avaient imposés... Cela ne m'avait attiré que des ennuis. Cette journée n'avait pas été la meilleure de toute.

Vraiment, je m'en serais passé.

Les équipes avaient été tirées au sort, et comme par hasard l'un de mes coéquipiers était une coéquipière, et bien sûr il s'agissait de Spirale.

En fait, les deux étaient des coéquipières. Mais la troisième avait été un soulagement pour moi : Maï, la fille Nara, héritière du clan. La plus intelligente de la classe, mais surtout, surtout, elle était calme. Pas comme mon énergumène d'amie.

Bien que Maï était paresseuse... Et... Et elle l'est toujours. Le proverbe tel père, telle fille se vérifie bien quand on regarde ces deux là.

Et sa fainéantise aussi m'avait attiré des ennuis.

Parce que si je voulais voler un sourire à mon père en rentrant à la maison le soir, et surtout des félicitations, j'avais plutôt intérêt à remporter cette foutue tradition de rentrée de troisième année. Mais Spirale et moi étions incapables de nous entendre, et notre camarade inapte à nous départager ou nous faire tomber d'accord. Inapte, je n'en suis pas certain tout réfléchit, je crois surtout que c'était trop "galère" pour elle.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange quand j'y pense. Mon père, Uchiha, et son père, Uzumaki, sont aussi identiques que le jour et la nuit, et pourtant sont de vrais frères. De même, Spirale et moi sommes très différents. Bien que, contrairement à elle, je sois loin d'être le portrait craché de mon père, je dois avouer que cette sorte d'hérédité des liens me perturbe.

Elle est bruyante, je suis calme. Elle est blonde, moi brun. Elle est vantarde, moi non. Elle est maladroite, moi plutôt habile il faut l'avouer. Et j'en passe... Notre seul point commun est notre amour pour Konoha... Ce qui est en fait le même que nos paternels.

Alors sommes-nous vraiment destinés à être aussi proche que nos pères en grandissant ?

Oh non, il ne faut pas rêver.

De toute façon je ne crois pas au destin.

Autant que j'apprécie grandement Spirale, en tant que camarade et amie, je doute que je finisse par la considérer comme une sœur et vice-versa. Déjà parce que j'ai quatre frères et sœurs et qu'ils me sont grandement suffisant.

Il ne faut pas oublier que Daisuke est loin d'être un enfant calme, qu'Amali est grognon et susceptible, que Sota est encore très jeune, et que Yuri pour finir n'est qu'un bébé. Malgré tout l'amour que je leur porte, j'ai bien assez de travail avec eux pour m'empêtrer d'une autre sœur insouciante, impulsive et bornée.

Non je n'ai nullement besoin d'une sœur pareille à Spirale.

Elle ne me crée que des problèmes.

Tout comme hier, lorsque nous nous sommes fait capturés. Elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de révéler notre identité, ou plutôt celle de nos parents.

Quand tu te retrouve encerclé et battu, et que tu braille que tu es la fille du Hokage et que le garçon là, il est un Uchiha et va percer votre corps avec ses sharingans, il ne faut pas t'étonner de te retrouver à croupir dans une cellule.

Ils ont de suite deviné qui étaient nos pères. Très facile lorsque le tien est -ou plutôt était- le dernier Uchiha vivant. En tout cas le dernier Uchiha vivant ayant engendré une progéniture, l'autre n'ayant pas eu cette occasion.

Oncle Obito pourrait toujours, avoir des enfants biologiques je veux dire, mais il ne semble pas vraiment vouloir chercher une femme avec qui partager sa vie. Et puis, quarante-six ans... C'est peut être un peu tard pour avoir des enfants. Bien que je ne sois pas là pour juger.

Mais je m'égare.

Donc, quand tu t'amuses à clamer haut et fort l'identité de tes parents alors qu'ils sont puissants -notamment alors que l'un d'entre eux est Hokage et que l'autre est chef de la police de Konoha et surtout Anbu- afin de menacer l'ennemi -et soit dit au passant c'était une bien piètre menace et assez lâche de sa part- tu te retrouves enfermé en prison.

C'est logique, tout le monde y penserait. Tout le monde sauf une Uzumaki.

D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire que j'allais "percer leur corps avec mes sharingans" ? Certes ils se sont réveillés, mais seraient incapable de faire une chose pareille. M'a-t-elle écouté lorsque je lui ai expliqué leur utilisation et fonctionnement ou seulement Plume l'a fait ?

Ah ce qu'elle peut m'agacer...

Je me demande toujours comment on peut être amis.

Vraiment, Spirale m'exaspère...


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle me font sourire à chaque fois que j'en ai !_

_Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plaît. Merci encore._

_Meli - A vos ordres ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre (;_

* * *

Spirale - 1/05

C'est l'anniversaire de Stella aujourd'hui.

Je lui avais préparé un cadeau digne de ce nom. Un superbe porte-clé grenouille de la couleur qu'elle préfère : vert dégueulasse.

Pas vert pomme ou vert anis, ni même vert herbe, ou vert comme les feuilles au printemps, mais bien un vert dégueulasse que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

Enfin chacun ses goûts.

Dommage, elle ne pourra pas l'ouvrir le jour même de ses treize ans. Bah, je lui donnerai quand on rentrera au village.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. Hier, j'étais rendue à notre entrée dans les couloirs de l'établissement pour pouvoir enfin connaître notre professeur référant et nos camarades de classe.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer la joie que j'ai eu en lisant le panneau d'affichage, mon prof était le meilleur de tous et aussi celui que je considère un peu comme mon grand-père. C'était l'ancien tuteur de mon paternel, Iruka sensei. J'étais persuadée qu'avec lui j'allais passer une année scolaire peinarde, et bien je m'étais trompée... Mais passons sur ces moments sans importance. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ces cellules, ou plutôt où tout a commencé.

J'étais donc dans la classe d'Iruka sensei avec quelques uns de mes meilleurs amis. Setsuko et Plume en faisaient partie bien évidemment, mais aussi Maï, Shuu, Loki et Yuko. Dommage que notre bande n'était pas au grand complet... Quoique... Ce fût tant mieux pour nos professeurs. Cela aurait été le même bazar monstre que l'année précédente.

J'étais quand même heureuse d'être avec eux. Maï était quelque peu molle parfois mais d'une grande utilité lors des devoirs à plusieurs. Shuu allait ramener des bonbons et des gâteaux qu'elle, j'en étais certaine, partagerait volontiers avec nous. Loki avait -et a toujours- un chien adorable, de plus il était le parfait complice pour faire des farces. Quant à Yuko... Malgré ses sourcils proéminents c'était le meilleur de la classe en combat rapproché, et il avait toujours le mot pour faire rire.

Nous étions déjà très proches au jardin d'enfant et notre amitié ne s'est jamais fanée, bien au contraire, nos liens n'ont fait que de se renforcer au fil des années.

Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais l'impression que Setsuko boudait comme à son habitude. Il ne daigna pas ouvrir la bouche quand je lui fis partagé mon bonheur de se retrouver encore une fois dans la même classe, à la place il hocha la tête sans même un sourire.

Maudit sang Uchiha.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Je me souviens qu'avant, j'avais l'habitude de l'entendre régulièrement plaisanter, de le voir sourire et même rire à gorge déployée ! J'ignore ce qui a bien pu se passer, et ne lui demanderais jamais, mais après notre entrée à l'Académie il a changé du tout au tout. La pression peut être.

Il faut dire que son père était exigent. Je ne doute pas de l'amour qu'il a pour ses enfants mais personnellement jamais je n'aurais supporté avec un père comme le leur. Certes, le mien m'enguirlandait régulièrement pour mon comportement et mes mauvaises notes, mais lorsqu'il voyait que je donnais le meilleur de moi-même jamais il ne me disait que ce n'était pas assez. Au contraire, il venait me conseiller, m'aider et me dire que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Et pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées à tenter de deviner pourquoi mon meilleur ami était devenu si distant, un autre de mes amis me sauta dessus par derrière. Ce qui fait que je me retrouvais avec un garçon d'une trentaine de kilo sur le dos. Mais au lieu de le lâcher et de l'envoyer balader comme Setsuko l'aurait fait, je me mis à glousser et passai mes bras sous ses genoux pour mieux le porter.

C'était Yuko, je le savais à sa voix qui résonnait dans mon dos.

« Alors grenouille, on se retrouve encore ensemble pour une année ? »

Grenouille s'était mon surnom... Je me passe de commentaires, merci.

« Encore une, oui ! Mais cette fois-ci sera la dernière ! »

Et nous rîmes, lui répliquant qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'on se retrouve dans la même équipe une fois shinobis, et Setsuko que c'était impossible parce que nous étions tous les deux mauvais en théorie et en ninjutsu. L'équilibre des forces étant la seule loi lors de la formation des équipes il avait raison, les chances pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble étaient infimes.

Yuko sauta de mon dos pour agripper le cou de notre ami Uchiha et frotter son poing sur le haut de son crâne pour se venger. L'autre lui fit un croche-pied pour s'en débarrasser, et je vis notre camarade tomber à la renverse avant de se faire rattraper par une fille aux cheveux blancs.

« Encore en train de t'attirer des ennuis, Yuko ? »

C'était Seïa, fille de l'homme qui était passé voir mon père le matin même, la plus jolie des filles de l'école. Mais aussi la plus douée de toutes. Elle n'avait aucun point faible si ce n'était son manque de confiance en elle. De longs cheveux blancs relevés en deux chignons parallèles sur le côté de sa tête, de longues mèches encadrant parfaitement son visage et mettant en valeur ses grands et magnifiques yeux ambres et ses pommettes roses, ainsi que de parfaites lèvres dont les coins étaient à cet instant rehaussés en un doux sourire. Bon sang, je l'enviais !

Je vis Yuko rougir. Ce n'était pas secret dans notre bande : il avait un faible pour elle. Seule la principale intéressée ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Pour éviter à mon ami de se transformer en une tomate, je pris la parole.

« Hey Seïa ! T'as vu c'est trop bête, cette année nous sommes séparés. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est que pour les cours, on se retrouvera aux pauses et à la fin. »

« Et puis comme ça, tu auras peut être une chance, même infime, d'être la meilleure fille de la classe. Oh attends non, Plume et Maï sont aussi dans la classe... »

Setsuko... D'accord, je l'avoue, il lui arrivait encore de plaisanter -des plaisanteries nulles- mais seulement et uniquement dans le but de m'ennuyer. J'allais lui répondre, et dieu sait que ma réplique aurait été parfaite, mais nous fîmes rejoints par deux nouvelles personnes, encore deux filles. L'une aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux de perles et l'autre aux cheveux courts, aussi dorés que les miens, et aux pupilles grises. Keiji et Stella. Et les deux semblaient surprises de nous voir.

« Tiens ? J'avais pourtant cru voir que vous n'étiez pas dans notre classe vous trois. »

La voix de la blonde résonna, puis ce fut le tour de l'autre,

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous allez être en retard. »

Il s'avérait que l'Uchiha et moi nous étions trompés de salle de classe et avions entraînés Yuko dans notre erreur. Alors nous voilà, courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs pour finalement arriver juste au bon moment. La chance était avec nous. Était-ce grâce au pull moulant vert de notre ami ? Peut être avait-il été tissé avec des trèfles à quatre feuilles qui sait ?

S'en suivit ensuite le blabla habituel de la rentrée, lecture du règlement, des règles ninja, du programme et bla bla bla... Je n'écoutais pas, trop occupée à discuter avec mes voisins, Loki et Plume, de ce qui allait venir : le traditionnel jeu de piste des troisièmes années.

Et enfin vinrent les tirages au sort et à mon grand bonheur et amusement, je me retrouvais avec Maï et Setsuko. En y repensant j'aurai dû être déçue, ces deux là ne pensaient pas vraiment à s'amuser, Maï préférait le calme et Setsuko était Setsuko, mais je me retrouvais avec deux des meilleurs élèves de notre génération. Si ça ce n'était pas un heureux hasard !

On nous lâcha dans une des nombreuses forêts qui nous servaient à l'entraînement, les équipes devaient retrouver un parchemin à l'aide d'indices et d'énigmes tout en rusant et utilisant les techniques et savoirs que nous avions appris les années précédentes.

A mon grand plaisir et étonnement, Maï se prenait au jeu et plaisantait avec moi. Lorsque je lui disais que l'arbre là, il ressemblait à une patate transgénique, elle me répondait qu'elle voyait plutôt une sorte de grosse soucoupe volante. Et ce lapin qui était passé tout près nous foutant une trouille d'enfer, elle l'insulta et éclata de rire avec moi. Il y eut aussi le moment où elle me fit tomber dans une marre boueuse, et celui où elle me lança une pomme de pain après que j'eu laissé la branche d'arbre que j'avais poussée parce qu'elle gênait le passage lui gifler le visage. Sans le vouloir, bien sûr. En tout cas c'est ce que j'avais dit...

Cependant notre ami garçon, lui, ne semblait pas de cœur à participer à nos amusements et je dois dire que son côté rabat-joie m'était insupportable.

Je n'appris que plus tard la véritable raison de son comportement. Son père, que j'ai qualifié d'exigeant quelques paragraphes plus tôt, ainsi que son défunt oncle, et même son grand-père, avaient tous remportés ce jeu de piste lors de leur troisième année à l'Académie. Une sorte de tradition familiale. Oui mais voilà, c'était au tour de Setsuko. Et il avait peur de décevoir son père.

Mais cette histoire, à ce moment là, je ne la connaissais pas.

Et je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être sympathique avec lui, pas après qu'il ait gâché toutes nos parties de rigolades.

Alors lorsqu'on eut trouvé la dernière énigme, dont la réponse était l'aurore d'après Maï, et que donc nous devions aller vers l'Est –et je le savais– pour enfin trouver le parchemin, je décidai de me venger un petit peu et me suis dirigée vers le côté opposé.

Sauf que j'ignorais qu'il y avait des sables mouvants vers l'Ouest...

Et plouf ! Me voilà dedans jusqu'aux genoux. Et là... J'eu l'air bien bête, je dois l'avouer.

Mes amis se débattirent pour me faire sortir de là, aucun d'entre eux ne paniquant, contrairement à moi. Finalement ils réussirent à m'en faire sortir et tous deux se délectèrent de ma stupidité, se moquant –et ils avaient raison– mais surtout riant à gorge ouverte. Au moins j'avais réussi à dérider l'Uchiha.

« Bien. Allons chercher ce foutu parchemin et faire une sieste sous un arbre en attendant les autres. »

Sans aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle planifiait de faire une fois le jeu remporté, nous fîmes ce que Maï nous demandait... ou en tout cas essayâmes...

Parce qu'au moment où je fis mon premier pas, un homme étrange apparu. Bien qu'ayant quelque peu les pétoches –sans le montrer toutefois– nous nous mîmes en garde. Il n'avait jamais été question d'ennemis autres que les autres équipes. Et puis ce type, on ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et n'inspirait pas confiance.

Il leva les bras comme pour nous dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, sa main gauche tenait une enveloppe vierge qu'il tendit curieusement vers Setsuko. Nous ne tentâmes rien, notre ami ne bougea même pas lorsqu'on la lui offrit. La Nara demanda simplement qui était l'étranger et quelles étaient ses intentions, elle lui expliqua que s'il n'était pas désirable dans le village, nos professeurs allaient sentir sa présence et qu'il serait arrêté et interrogé.

L'effet aurait été tip top si sa voix n'avait pas été tremblante. Mais aucun de nous n'avions d'expérience sur le terrain avec des ennemis inconnus, nous n'étions que des enfants âgés de dix ans, pas même des shinobis.

Le type sourit –en tout cas ses yeux l'indiquèrent puisqu'il avait le même masque que Kakashi– et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je ne suis ici que pour remettre cette lettre à Setsuko-kun. Il est en âge de connaître les secrets qui règnent sur son clan. »

Et sur ces mots qui nous laissèrent dubitatifs, il disparu dans un écran de fumée. Seule l'enveloppe qui retomba doucement sur le sol indiquait qu'il avait bien été là, que cela n'avait pas été un mirage ou le fruit de notre imagination.

Je savais les Uchiha mystérieux mais ignorait tout d'un secret.

Nous nous regardâmes et la curiosité étant trop forte, Setsuko décida d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de lire la lettre avec nous.

C'est là que tout a vraiment commencé.


	6. Chapter 5

Setsuko - Le premier mai

Ce matin au petit déj, menu varié et équilibré. Bouillie blanchâtre aux grumeaux bruns accompagné de son verre d'eau brouillée. C'était un pur délice ! Je me suis régalé. Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai mangé quelque chose d'aussi exquis.

Bon on arrête les plaisanteries ici.

C'est un vrai calvaire cette nourriture.

Spirale a protesté, encore, mais cette fois-ci je l'ai laissé faire. Parce que si elle n'avait rien dit je l'aurai fait à sa place. Nous sommes des prisonniers certes mais toujours des êtres humains. Marre d'être traité comme un criminel de la pire espèce alors que je voulais juste sauver ma sœur.

Le type qu'on a blessé n'est plus entre la vie et la mort, je les ai entendus parler de lui lorsqu'ils nous ont servi. Il s'est réveillé et il va bien, il pourra même retourner en mission d'ici une semaine. Alors pourquoi continuent-ils de nous cloîtrer ainsi ?

Ame cherche à entrer en guerre avec Konoha ou quoi ?

Réflexion faite... Ils ont peut être pensé que nous voulions ce conflit avec nos bêtises... Je l'avoue, cela avait été stupide de notre part -surtout de la mienne- de foncer tête baissée vers un autre pays alors que nous ne sommes que de simples genins... Surtout sans aucune preuve, ni même sans un ninja expérimenté...

On va se prendre un vrai savon en rentrant au village... Ou pire, peut être même qu'on va nous retirer notre bandeau frontal...

Je m'en veux d'avoir entraîné mes amies là-dedans...

Parce que c'est entièrement de ma faute. En voulant sauver Amali je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mes actes. Si j'avais su j'y serai allé seul et je n'aurai pas demandé à Spirale et Plume de m'accompagner...

D'ailleurs, j'ai tenté d'avoir des nouvelles de Plume que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis deux jours à présent, mais on n'a rien voulu me dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas installée dans une cellule proche de la notre, comme pour l'Uzumaki et moi.

D'autant plus qu'il n'y a personne dans celle en face...

Par contre dans l'autre à côté, il y a un homme maigre comme un clou qui frappe continuellement sa gamelle de métal contre les barreaux de matière identique. Ce bruit me donne des migraines. Encore plus agaçant que Spirale dans ses meilleurs jours, ou plutôt ses pires...

Dans celle à droite de la mienne semble se trouver une femme à la voix rauque, elle chante de temps à autre et continue de demander aux surveillants quand son chien reviendra. Et le gardien qui réplique à chaque fois que son clebs est mort vingt ans plus tôt.

Un peu plus loin c'est un grand-père vêtu seulement d'un pagne qui se met à brailler que la fin du monde est pour bientôt à chaque fois que l'horloge sonne une nouvelle demi-heure.

Et dans celle face à Spirale, c'est un autre homme qui passe son temps à essayer de grimper aux murs de sa geôle avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut aller plus loin une fois arrivé au plafond, et se laisse alors retomber dans un bruit sourd pour enfin tenter de recommencer plus loin.

Glauque...

J'ai plus l'impression d'être dans un asile psychiatrique qu'une prison et commence à me demander si ce n'est pas l'atmosphère qui rend tout le monde fou.

Ce doit être ça.

C'est très certainement ça.

Bon, papa, je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense réellement cela mais dépêche toi de nous sortir d'ici. Même si maman me tord le cou en rentrant se sera toujours mieux que de finir comme l'un de ces pauvres gens...

Bon sang de bonsoir le type à la gamelle vient de me la lancer à la figure ! L'Uzumaki qui est presque dans la même position que moi, c'est-à-dire debout (sauf que ses mains à elle, elles serrent les barreaux tandis que les miennes tiennent mon journal et mon stylo), me regarde et éclate de rire. Alors je récupère la gamelle et la lui lance dans la même hilarité, et mon amie la relève pour la re-balancer à son propriétaire. On rigole jusqu'à ce que le gardien soulève sa massue et cogne le sol avec, et cette fois-ci ce fut un regard noir qui nous fut lancé.

Bah, je m'en fiche. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est agréable de rire un peu.

Oh, tant que j'y pense, joyeux anniversaire à Stella.

J'aurai aimé lui dire de vive voix mais fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas là. Fort heureusement pour moi aussi. Cette fille est une Spirale numéro deux avec la force en plus. Bien que rien ne dit qu'elle se serait retrouvée au même étage que nous, peut être l'auraient-ils mise avec Plume ? Qui sait...

Quand on rentrera je lui accorderai un combat et ferai mine de perdre, ainsi elle ne m'en voudra plus de ne pas avoir été là pour fêter ses treize ans et nous serons à nouveau amis.

Ce devrait le faire.

Je me demande comment va ma famille. Ma mère doit être folle d'inquiétude, mais et mon père, l'est-il vraiment ?

Et Daisuke, a-t-il réussi son devoir sur la stratégie en terrain inconnu ? Je l'avais aidé à réviser avant de partir, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Tout comme je l'étais il est un bon élève mais la disparition de notre sœur l'a perturbé, j'espère que ses notes n'en pâtiront pas trop. Ce serait bien dommage.

Et Sota, je lui avais promis que je l'aiderais à construire cette cabane dans l'arbre le week-end qui suit, m'a-t-il attendu ou pense-t-il que je l'ai oublié ? Il m'en veut souvent de ne pas passer assez de temps avec lui. Et pourtant je fais tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé... Ils sont nombreux, mais j'essaye d'accorder autant d'attention possible à mes frères et sœurs.

Et Yuri, petite Yuri, ce gâteau qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse ensemble, l'a-t-elle fait finalement avec maman ? Elle est si jeune, elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi son grand frère ne rentre pas à la maison.

Quant à Amali... A-t-elle réellement suivit cet homme comme le frère de Plume l'a reporté ? Si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Est-ce le même homme qu'autrefois, lors du traditionnel jeu de piste ? Un autre cinglé qui l'aurait enlevé ?

Amali, j'espère que tu es en vie, saine et sauve.

Je ne sais pas quel est le meilleur des scénarios, ma petite sœur âgée de sept ans se faisant enlever par un fou furieux ou ma petite sœur trahissant le village.

Difficile de choisir...

Oh bonté divine... On dirait bien que Sasuke Uchiha était inquiet pour son fils, je le sais puisque je viens de le voir me fixer là, juste devant ma cellule, et que cela se lisait dans ses yeux noirs.

Cela n'a pas duré longtemps par contre...

A peine eût-il vu que j'allais bien que j'eu le droit à son froncement de sourcil habituel, le même qu'à chaque fois que l'un de ses rejetons fait quelque chose d'interdit ou de stupide.

Je devine déjà les grands titres des journaux de demain : "Tragédie au village de Konoha, des parents furieux assassinent leur fils aîné."

Oncle Itachi, je t'en prie, de là où tu es protège-moi encore une fois...


End file.
